


Snow Covered

by BunyRock



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Snow Day, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunyRock/pseuds/BunyRock
Summary: A fluffy Eruri story





	Snow Covered

One day he will fade away. Get covered by new memories just like his footprints in the snow get covered by new snow. Silently Levi stands there in the freezing cold watching how the deep holes in the snow fill up faster than normal. Just while they were walking the last few meter to the house the blizzard hit them hard. Erwin hurried up to get to the secure warmth before his limbs fall off, but he stops suddenly noticing, that the only sounds of steps in the snow are his own. He turns around and hurries back to him. 

"Levi! What are you doing spacing out in this cold! Come now!"

The big, but cold hand of Erwin grabs Levi's strongly and he pulls the smaller man with him towards the house. Levi isn't saying everything. The questions roaming in his head are none that he would speak out loudly. 

Will Erwin one day fade away from his mind as well? Will he always be by his side or will he have to deal with another person, that he loves stepping out of his life? The more time passes by, the more people leave his side, the more he forgets the faces of those dear to him. He It has been some years now, that Isabel and Farlan died and even if he and his squad are still alive just like erwin, Hanji, Mike and all those close to him, he has seen enough death. He thought he'd never forget them, but slow and steady their faces fade away. He can still remember Isabel's voice calling him 'big brother' or Farlan opposing him, but he can't put features to their faces anymore. Just the feeling of them remains inside of his heart. He shivers thinking about Erwin fading away, covered like footsteps by snow. 

Before the dark thoughts take over him he is met by a warm breeze coming out of the open door. It feels like stepping into another world, a peaceful world, when he enters the room lit by the warm light of the fireplace. Faces he never wants to see fade away greet him with bright smiles. 

"Captain Levi! Commander! You two look cold."

"Yes indeed, get over here and warm your hands by the fire!"

Hanji and Petra are immediately by their side, helping the stiff bodies out of their coats. Levi's is a tiny bit too long, but he didn't wanted Erwin to let it change to cut down costs for them. 

"Is it warm enough Levi or do you want me to warm you up some more?"

Erwin partly whispers towards Levi, who is warming up by the fire. he leans a bit into Erwin. 

"It's warm enough."

He answers shortly closing his eyes and sucking in the warmth. Erwin lowers his mouth to Levi's ear and whispers lowly. 

"Too bad. There is no better way to warm a body up, than.... "

"Erwin!!"

Levi spins around with wide eyes. He doesn't notice that a blush flared up in his face until he sees Erwins bemused look and he hides his face in Erwins chest grumbling annoyed at him, but hugging him at the same time. The others don't mind. Being used to this sight they just smile, that Levi shows how he feels around them more and more over the past years. Especially when he is with Erwin, he seems to show more of his emotions, than around others. 

 

Some time passes and they are all gathered in the living room. Erwin, Levi and Hanji are on the couch. Mike and Nanaba are huddled together on one of the armchairs and others are scattered around on the ground or by the fireplace, a few still in the kitchen. This house is the winter residence of those, that either don't want to go home or don't got a family besides the survey corps. It was Erwin who started to stay here, meaning for this house to be his own, but he felt lonely and kept inviting the lonely ones over until it became a habit for them all to be here. Petra will leave soon to be with her loving family and also the rest of Levi's squad only stays to greet their captain and spend some time with him, before leaving him in the hands of Erwin. 

Because of the dark thoughts Levi had before, he finds himself nuzzling up to Erwin quite much today. The big warm body of the commander always felt like a huge soothing teddy to him, even if he wouldn't admit it, and very solemnly the need for this feeling would get so strong, that he would stop thinking about who is around him and who not. So today he is glad, deep inside, that it is only these few that see him like this. Erwin doesn't mind it at all. He may not look like it, but he craves for a loving touch as much as others do. he just tends to not show it openly. He feels more relaxed now with Levi in his arms nuzzling into him like a tired cat. 

"Oi Levi what's wrong with you. Didn't the fire warm you up enough? "

Hanji makes fun of him in her loud cheerful voice and she causes Levi to free his face from Erwins warm chest to glare coldly at her. 

"Tch."

Is the only thing he says not feeling in the mood to deal with her silliness right now. 

"Hanji come on. You know yourself how good it feels to be in the embrace of the one you love."

Nanaba chimes partly laughing, knowing well enough, that Hanji does this with Moblit as well, maybe a bit more forceful. Levi grumbles and hides the newly arising blush on his face. he isn't used to be like this nor to hear others saying such a thing about him and Erwin. He mutters into Erwins chest. 

"We are no lovers."

"Sure ~ B the way, where is Moblit Hanji?"

Hanji smiles broadly and she lights up looking for once like a woman. 

"He will join us soon enough."

"Is he still finishing your work?"

Erwin throws in with his voice rumbling a bit in his chest and his eyebrow raised scolding. Hanji shrinks a bit and looks sheeply at Erwin. 

"Maybe.... "

"Hanji. Ever since he is with you, you put your work on his shoulder. Well for once I get the reports in time, but still you should at least help him."

"Oh no Erwin you don't want that."

Mike speaks from over Nanaba's shoulder. 

"How so?"

"She will get bored and in the end Moblit won't be able to do the work himself."

"Why shouldn't he be able when Hanji gets bored?"

Erwin seems to be puzzled over the situation and can't imagine why anyone would get distracted before the work is done. 

"Erwin... How should I say it. Hanji looks for something to keep herself busy and interested."

Hanji just blushes bright red and can't say a word. Erwin still looks puzzled at Mike. he has never been good with hints like these and he certainly shows it right now. 

"haha commander come on. We ALL know what she is doing when she is bored with Moblit around."

Gunter laughs out. Even Levi's squad is relaxed around the sqaud leaders, knowing, that they won't see it rude of them to join the fun. 

"What do you do when you get bored around Levi?"

Mike tries to avoid speaking it out so Hanji would vanish in the ground, cause she burned a hole into it. Erwin thinks. 

"I don't get bored around Levi. We always have a good conversation or read a book, have tea, eat or clean."

"How block headed can you be Erwin? They fuck!" 

It's Levi who can't handle this conversation anymore and bursts out with it, before Erwin can go on revealing what they do when they are slone together. However Levi's heart jumped once Erwin named all those tiny unnecessaities before even getting to the intimacy. For some reason this made Levi feel way warmer than any fire could and the snow that had covered his core melted in seconds. 

"Oh."

The only thing Erwin said to it with his face still unmoved, just a tiny twitch with his hand revealed to Levi that there was more to this that stirred Erwin up. 

 

Later the night Erwin hides under the blanket whining. 

"What's wrong with you now?"

"How can you still be with me, when I am so dumb?"

A noise Erwin hardly hears makes him come out from under the blanket. Levi laughed a bit. Plopping down besides Erwin he bends down to kiss Erwins head. 

"It's one of your charms commander."

"Oh shut up!"

Erwin grabs Levi and huddles under the blanket with him, ready for a long awaited tight sleep. 

 


End file.
